19 January
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Seistimewa apakah tanggal 19 Januari? Rasanya tak ada yang spesial. Namun Gaara berhasil menunjukkan bukti betapa istimewa tanggal yang satu ini. Tentu saja ini berkat bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya./Special for Gaara's birthday.


Title: 19 January

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

a/n: GaaHina the best. Fict ini hanya kisah ringan tentang Gaara, Hinata, berikut tanggal 19 Januari yang fenomenal. Special for Gaara's birthday. Lagi nyoba bikin cerita sederhana dengan tema sederhana pula. Tanpa penyakit, tanpa problem yang rumit. Happy reading.

.

.

"Hinata, turunlah! Gaara sudah menantimu!"

Seruan lembut Hyuuga Hikaru menyadarkan Hinata. Cepat-cepat gadis bermata lavender itu menyelesaikan aktivitasnya di depan cermin. Perfect, batinnya. Seragam berlambang Konoha Junior High School yang dikenakannya telah rapi. Sepatu, tas, dan lencana pengurus OSIS terpasang pas di tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

Seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu, ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya. Seseorang yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan bersamanya: Sabaku Gaara.

"Hai Gaara, sudah lama ya?" sapa Hinata setiba di ruang tamu.

"Tidak juga. Ayo kita berangkat." sahut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hei, tidak mau sarapan dulu? Ibu membuatkan sandwich kesukaanmu lho."

Tepat pada saat itu, Hikaru menghampiri mereka. Dua buah kotak berukuran sedang tergenggam di tangannya.

"Kalau tak sempat sarapan, bawalah ini. Kalian bisa memakannya di sekolah."

"Sungguh? Wah, Ibu baik sekali. Arigato!" Hinata berjinjit sedikit, mencium kening sang bunda.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ba-san." ucap Gaara sopan.

"Douita. Sekarang, berangkatlah ke sekolah. Nanti kalian terlambat."

Kedua anak itupun melangkah meninggalkan rumah. Tak lupa sebelumnya berpamitan pada Hikaru. Kebetulan ayah Hinata-Hyuuga Hiashi-tengah melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota. Praktis mereka harus berangkat sendiri selama beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

Konoha Junior High School telah dipenuhi murid-murid. Sebagian besar langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya, sebagian lain memilih bersantai sejenak di taman sekolah atau di cafetaria. Berbeda dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Kedua sahabat itu lebih memilih melewatkan setengah jam sebelum pelajaran pertama di ruang OSIS. Berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka yang notabene pengurus OSIS pula.

"Aduh, beruntungnya Gaara dan Hinata! Kalian selalu dibekali makanan yang sama. Yang memasak ibu kalian lagi! Ibuku mana sempat memasak?!" komentar seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde dengan iris Saphire cemerlang, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ibu Hinata tepatnya. Walaupun sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri," Gaara mengoreksi.

"Oh iya ya. Ibumu kan sudah..."

"Diam kau, Teme! Bisanya merusak suasana saja!"

Naruto buru-buru menginterupsi perkataan sahabatnya, pemuda berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx. Uchiha Sasuke terbelalak, mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena membicarakan hal yang seharusnya terlarang.

"Go-gomen..."

"Tak apa. Sudah lama terjadi. Seharusnya aku bisa mengikhlaskannya." Gaara tersenyum, menepis permintaan maaf Sasuke.

Sejenak ruang OSIS diliputi keheningan. Setiap orang di sana menyibukkan diri menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto yang pertama selesai sarapan. Ketika membuang kotak styrofoam berisi Ramen yang telah kosong, iris Saphire-nya menangkap deretan tanggal-tanggal pada selembar kalender yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Sesaat ia terdiam. Perhatiannya terfokus pada tanggal demi tanggal itu.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku baru sadar." Naruto membalikkan tubuh menghadap teman-temannya.

"Sebentar lagi tanggal sembilan belas Januari. Itu artinya, salah satu dari kita akan berulang tahun."

Reaksinya sungguh terduga. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. Sakura mengedipkan sepasang Emerald-nya penuh arti. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah dingin Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangkat kepala, rasa malasnya lenyap begitu saja. Kedua mata Aquamarine Ino melebar penuh semangat. Hanya Gaara yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Kau mau apa di hari ulang tahunmu kali ini, Gaara?" tawar Ino halus.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Tak perlu. Aku tidak biasa merayakan ulang tahun."

"Ayolah Gaara, masa kau menolak merayakan hari istimewamu? Katakan saja apa yang kaumau untuk merayakannya..." bujuk Naruto.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak merespon. Ia memang kurang menyukai perayaan ulang tahun. Terlebih sejak ibunya, Sabaku Karura, meninggal lima tahun silam.

"Hmm...mendokusai. Kalau kau tidak mau, biar kami saja yang mengaturnya." Tak disangka, Shikamaru berkata demikian. Gurat kemalasan sempurna menghilang di wajahnya. Tergantikan antusiasme dan semangat baru.

Gaara menatapnya keheranan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Nara Shikamaru yang identik dengan sifat malas dan tak suka direpotkan menjadi seantusias ini.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Rahasia! Tunggu saja tanggal 19 Januari!"

Menyebalkan. Terkadang sahabat bisa membuat mood kita kurang baik.

.

.

Gaara sungguh berharap teman-temannya tidak melakukan hal aneh untuk menyambut hari ulang tahunnya. Ia takkan siap bila itu semua terjadi. Mendadak Gaara menginginkan waktu diperlambat beberapa kali lipat. Sehingga tanggal sembilan belas Januari bisa tertunda walau untuk sesaat.

Sayang sekali, ekspektasinya tak terwujud. Waktu justru berjalan semakin cepat. Kini, tibalah tanggal 19 Januari. Tanggal yang dicemaskan Gaara.

Sejak pagi, Gaara telah merasakan keganjilan. Mula-mula Hinata tak mau bicara dengannya. Alhasil mereka tak saling sapa. Berangkat sekolahpun dilakukan dalam diam. Sepanjang perjalanan, putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu sempurna mengacuhkannya. Membuat Gaara frustasi dan bertanya-tanya apa gerangan maksud tingkah abnormal sahabatnya ini.

Tiba di sekolah, situasi tak berubah. Hinata enggan bicara padanya. Setengah jalan menuju kelas, Gaara dikejutkan oleh kedatangan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh chubby-Akimichi Chouji.

"Hei, Sabaku! Sabaku!"

"Ada apa, Akimichi-san?" tanya Gaara seramah mungkin, walau mood-nya semakin memburuk.

"Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi di ruang OSIS. Kau harus mendamaikan mereka. Cepat!"

Ingin rasanya Gaara menolak percaya. Kendati sering beradu argumen, tak pernah sebelumnya Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi. Pertengkaran mereka hanya melibatkan intelegensi, bukan adu fisik.

Diliriknya Hinata, meminta pertimbangan. Gadis berambut indigo itu memalingkan muka. Terang-terangan menolak bicara dengan Gaara.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Gaara bergegas menuju ruang OSIS. Hinata melangkah di sisinya. Tetap memasang raut wajah tenang dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Sesampai di depan ruang OSIS, Gaara langsung mendobrak pintu berpelitur mengilap itu dengan kekuatan maksimal. Dalam hati Hinata mengagumi betapa cepat refleks sahabatnya. Mendengar laporan seperti itu saja, ia sudah bisa bertindak sigap. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik...

"Surpriseee! Happy birthday, Gaara!"

Teriakan-teriakan gembira berikut dekorasi ruang OSIS menyambut kedatangan Gaara. Pemuda bermata Jade itu berdiri terpaku. Kejutan ulang tahun semacam ini berada di luar prediksinya.

"Ini semua...?"

"Untukmu!" seru Naruto riang. Ditingkahi sorakan riuh-rendah di seantero ruangan.

Sejurus kemudian mereka semua menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'. Sempurna menisbikan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan di benak Gaara. Ia masih tak menyangka sahabat-sahabatnya akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Usai bernyanyi, Hinata dan Sakura mendekati Gaara. Mereka berdua membawa sebentuk tart berukuran besar dengan hiasan lilin berbentuk angka 14 di atasnya.

"Make a wish dulu," pinta Hinata.

Apa daya Gaara menolak. Maka dipejamkannya mata, memfokuskan pikiran pada satu hal. Bukan, bukannya meminta sesuatu. Hanya satu yang memenuhi relung hatinya: rasa terima kasih. Terima kasih pada semua sahabatnya yang berhasil membuat ulang tahunnya kali ini terasa lebih indah dan bermakna. Membuat tanggal 19 Januari memiliki arti tersendiri baginya.

"Horeee! Akhirnya kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun sahabat kita yang satu ini!" sorak Naruto setelah Gaara meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulang tahunnya.

"Nah, merayakan ulang tahun bukan hal buruk, kan?" Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika kau tak menemukan orang-orang yang tepat untuk merayakan hari istimewamu, kami selalu bersedia merayakannya bersamamu." janji Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu lagi merasa kesepian di hari ulang tahunmu, Gaara." timpal Naruto.

"Karena sudah ada kami. Yang akan senantiasa membuat tanggal sembilan belas Januari menjadi bermakna." ucap Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sakura bersamaan.

Gaara menatapi semua sahabatnya satu per satu. Betapa beruntung ia memiliki mereka. Berkat mereka, tanggal sembilan belas Januari memiliki arti tersendiri untuknya. Tak sekedar tanggal kelahiran, namun juga tanggal istimewa yang didominasi secercah bahagia.

.

.

The end

.

.

a/n:

Wakakak, apa ini? Fict multichapter belum jadi, saya malah bikin oneshot :v Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, buat ulang tahunnya Gaara-kun. Di sini saya juga mau ngucapin: happy birthday Sabaku No Gaara, wish you all the best. Memang kecepetan sih ngepost-nya, tapi saya takut nggak ada waktu pas tanggal 19-nya. Apa lagi, di keluarga besar saya minggu depan ada event spesial. Kemungkinan besar saya akan semakin sibuk.

Oke, silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review. Jangan jadi sillent reader, oke?


End file.
